723:Donna goes to Twinkle Towne
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna has written her own version of Twinkle Towne, from High School Musical. With a stroke of luck, she gets a little Bippity Boppity Boo magic from her friends at The House of Mouse, and Mortimer. Now they see where the film is going.


Donna was in her room, finishing up on a movie script she has been working on. She looked on the desk to see her Juliet and Romeo script with an A- and looked proud, because she did her best. Emma came into the room, she had just wrapped up her date with Luis at Covington Ice Cream Shop. They both got raspberry sorbet. "What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Writing my own version of Twinlkle Towne" Donna answered.

"You know Disney owns the rights to High School Musical." Emma recalled.

"I know" replied Donna, "But I'm giving this to Mickey, because I know him from the heart."

"Your giving it to Mickey?" Emma asked.

"I am" Donna replied, "If I learned anything from The Muppets Take Manhattan, is that you have to schedule an appointment with the producer, otherwise they'll think your weird trespassing. Right Animal?"

"Right, Donna" Animal said as he came in from the kitchen.

Later at The House of Mouse, Mickey was wrapping up the performance of Tune City with their version of, What I've Been Looking For. Everyone applauded for Tune City's performance.

Emma, Donna, and Animal were all being served a free dinner. Emma and Donna both got spaghetti and meatballs while Animal got one of everything. Mickey came down and sat next to them, "Here's the script I told you about" Donna smiled.

"Twinkle Town, Written by Donalie Solo." read Mickey, "Illustrations by Iris Boscla."

"You got Iris to help you" asked Emma.

"She wanted to spread her art around the magic world" Donna answered, "So why not."

_Arnold is a lonely farm boy from Tennessee who wants to be a magician, Minnie is the lovely assistant of Monty the Magical from Las Vegas, who is tired of him cheating on her with other women. With a stroke of magic and the sparkles of Las Vegas, they both learn to work together to become the best magician team ever._

"Since it has the name, "Minnie" in it" Donna said, "Maybe you can be, Arnold.

"That would be lovely" Minnie smiled, "And I get to be with my Mickey.

"And I get to be The Incredible Mr. Schain " Donald shouted, "I remember him from the original High School Musical."

"In my version" Donna replied, "Mr. Schain is the old timer magician who helps Arnold and Minnie get better."

"Phooey" Donald replied, "I'm starting to feel like Uncle Scrooge.

Emma smiled, knowing that Donald never gets a break, "Can I play Johnny Ooni?" Goofy asked, "Whoever that is."

"Johnny is the janitor who first meets Arnold" Donna replied, "And his Vegas best friend."

"There's also the diva, Delilah, a lounge singer who's Minnie's best friend since childhood" Emma replied. "And I think Daisy should play her. Donna and I read the character list while we wait.

"Did somebody say Daisy?" Daisy smiled, "I can't wait to sing my Daisy Crockett song, remixed in the Twinkle Towne edition."

"I am Groot(You got the entire Mickey Mouse gang in on the action." Groot smiled.

"Like all stories" Donna replied, "We need a good villain, and I know just the one."

"You don't mean." Mickey frowned.

"Mortimer, Mortimer-" Donna and Emma sing

"Mortimer Mouse" Mortimer finished, "You got the right mouse to play the villain Cute Stuff. Who is he anyway."

"Monty the Magical" Donna replied, "He was a prideful magician who has been Vegas' golden boy for years. Usually he flirts with all prettier women and ignores Minnie for no apparent reason."

"Now that's more like me" Mortimer replied, "I love hitting on pretty girls. Girls that are ugly like Clarabelle bug me."

Clarabelle felt offended, "Don't worry" smiled Donna, "Clarabelle gets to play the owner of the apartment that Arnold, Minnie, Johnny and Delilah stay in.

"Do I get paid or something?" Mortimer asked.

Donna and Emma looked at eachother and winked "Yeah" Emma smiled, "You get paid."

"I Am Groot(What are you going to pay him, you need that money to buy your mom a birthday present.)" recalled Groot.

"You'll see" Donna whispered as she looked at Fairy God Mother, "Fairy God Mother, could you do the honors."

"With Pleasure" answered Fairy God Mother as she took out her wand, "Bippity Boppity Boo!"


End file.
